Ira principis mors
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: [OS] Ira principis mors... Pourquoi cette sentence était elle si familière à Fye? AshuFye hinté


Un court one-shot, dont j'ai eu l'idée non pas en cours de latin, mais d'histoire… _«Ira __principis__ mors__(est) __»_ était en effet une maxime antique que William Warham, archevêque anglais du XVIIème siècle, aimait à répéter.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing** AshuFye

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à CLAMP. Et à Warham, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il m'en veuille pour ce petit emprunt…

**¤¤¤**

**Ira ****principis**** mors**

Peu de temps après qu'ils eurent débarqué dans ce nouveau monde, cet uni vers étrange dont les habitants se vêtaient de toges, vénéraient leurs dieux dans des temples de marbre et suivaient à la lettre les ordres de leur empereur, une sentence toute simple retint l'attention de Fye.

«_Ira __principis__ mors_.»

C'était une phrase _a priori_ banale, une maxime parmi de nombreuses autres. Il l'avait entendue, un soir, murmurée par un Shaolan plongé dans ses recherches. Apparemment, le jeune archéologue était capable de vaguement comprendre le langage de ce pays, qui ressemblait à une autre langue ancienne qu'il avait jadis apprise.

Ici, on ne trouvait pas de livres, mais de mystérieux rouleaux de papier, entassés à l'horizontale sur les étagères. Celui que le garçon tenait en ce moment entre les mains parlait sans doute d'histoire, puisque c'était le domaine où il était le plus courant de trouver la mention éventuelle de l'une des plumes de Sakura.

«Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?», demanda le mage, intrigué. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la formule semblait l'interpeller, lui faire signe.

Absorbé dans la lecture du parchemin, Shaolan lui répondit à peine.

«Ca parle de politique.», fit-il laconiquement. «Une devise, apparemment.Quelque chose du style _La colère du prince, c'est la__ mort_. »

Fye sursauta.

C'était exactement la phrase dont il se servait pour clore les délibérations graves, jadis, au Conseil. Inflexible et résigné, comme les autres, il examinait conjurations, frondes et révoltes. Puis il secouait la tête, en prononçant son dogme immuable de peine capitale.

Ce principe lui était bel et bien familier. _Ira __principis__ mors_… Ô combien cette maxime se révélait exacte, jadis, à Sélès! Quiconque osait s'en prendre à Ashura-ô le payait de sa vie, et ce, sans exception.

Sans exception, hormis son propre cas.

Sa rébellion finale demeurait impunie, aujourd'hui encore.

Fye se souvint du jour lointain où il en était venu à se dire qu'il ne supportait décidément plus le joug du jeune tyran. En fait, il avait fini par en avoir assez d'être le magicien royal, le bras droit du souverain, son conseiller, son amant… Son instrument. Conseiller la couronne. Tuer pour la couronne. C'en était trop, bien trop.

Et puis il faut dire qu'Ashura n'était pas non plus un très bon roi.

Alors, Fye s'était révolté.

Il avait tenu tête à son roi, il lui avait fait face au centre de la salle du trône. Il avait plongé ses yeux de cobalt dans ceux de topaze, et avait affermi la prise de ses doigts crispés sur son sceptre de pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas mis au service du souverain, comme à l'accoutumée. Cette fois, il s'en était servi contre ce dernier.

Cette magie meurtrière, cette magie incontrôlable…

Il avait eu envie de tuer Ashura, cette nuit. Vraiment. De le voir se vider de son sang au cœur du palais. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il était parvenu à juguler ses pulsions de mort.

Au fond, c'était assez étrange… La victoire sur lui-même, cela avait été de ne pas mettre fin aux jours de celui qui l'avait poussé à tuer en son nom. Cet homme qui, juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, avait à ce moment précis le meurtre au fond des yeux.

Ce prince dont la colère était synonyme de mort.

Et la plus grande preuve du courage qu'il avait manifesté cette nuit-là consistait en le fait de s'être enfui sans laisser de cadavre derrière lui. Seulement un roi endormi. Pour combien de temps encore?

«Fye?», s'inquiéta de loin Shaolan, qui avait furtivement observé les surprenantes réactions du mage à sa traduction de la petite maxime latine. «Est-ce que tout va bien?»

Il répondit d'un léger signe de tête affirmatif et quitta la bibliothèque, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

_Ira __principis__ mors_, disait la sentence, en effet. Mais pas cette fois.

Du moins, pas encore.

**¤¤¤**


End file.
